shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaman King Fanfiction Wiki:Rules
What is a Fan Wiki you say? A Fan wiki is a Wiki that ANYONE can add to and edit, however there are many changes in comparison: *A Fan Wiki is a gathering of Fan Knowledge and Ideas, most of the time, used in Fanfictions on Fanfiction.net or other locations. **Articles can be added to by people whom have positive contributions, however... **Others whom desire to add things to other pages from own ideas, is illegal, as it is influencing Another's ideas with one's own. Please refrain from altering other editors' pages. Everyone values their fan fiction and doesn't like seeing it completely altered. If you have a cool idea you may create your own article and start from there. Unauthorized edits to existing fan fiction by editors other than the creator will be reverted. **This does not include fixing grammar or spelling errors, or simply rephrasing to make an article more readable. A good editor will appreciate such edits to his fan fiction as it makes it more accessible to readers. **Fans from Fanfiction.Net and other locations are known to visit this Wiki, therefore they expect to have either accurate information or to add accurate information should it not already have been added. The Rules: #'EVERY' person has a right to start a project of their own, no one may edit that project unless requested or unless there are grammatical errors that can be altered, blocking limit is as of yet undecided. #Any assault (such as vandalizing or spam) upon the Articles of this Wiki will be treated with a blocking for an indefinite amount of time (decided by Admin overseeing the damage), a second cause after that limit will force the Wikian to be blocked indefinably for extra time (decided by the Admins), depending on the case however it will be an infinite block IF the vandalizing is on a worse scale (e.g. the deletion of an entire page's information). #Before ANY Punishment is carried out on a member of Wiki whom committed a crime yet did NOT vandalize the Wiki intentionally, a 1 Hour - 24 hour Block will be imputed with the allowance to send messages to Admins to plead their case, Admins will then decide the punishment through blocking for an amount of time. #All Admins should be respected for their efforts, any disruption of the unfairness of Admins (through usage of contacting a Admin externally or insulting an Admin whom are trying their best to make the Wiki a Success) will be blocked for 3 Days however length changes depending by Admin user - This is due to some Admins, on not just this Wiki but others, being abused for doing what they believe is right. #You may add places and crossover characters from whichever source you like, under the following conditions: ##''It must in some way fit into Shaman King. This means that there have to be references to Shaman King source material, be they Yoh, Ren and Horohoro or your very own invented protagonists or antagonists, Shamans, etc. For instance, you may add a Shaman based on the anime or manga series, The point of Shaman King fanfiction is that it in some way involves the Shaman King Anime and Manga series. Your fan fiction must, in one way or another, tie into the Shaman King universe. '' ##''No Sexual pornographic content, so don't get cheeky with your character visiting the world of 7 pervarts or anything. They have websites for that that we're not going to link here, sorry.''